goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Ghibli Fan Style)
Synopsis Help Timon and Pumbaa explore the journey of Nickelodeon's Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius before the series begins! Airings December 21, 2001 (Theaters) July 2, 2002 (VHS and DVD) August 15, 2018 (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius 1½ and Only in Ghibli Fan on YouTube) Transcript Timon and Pumbaa at the Cinema: Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius {The video begins with the Paramount Pictures logo, the Nickelodeon Movies logo {along with Goddard} and the opening credits.} Pumbaa: I gotta tell you, Timon. That song always gets me right here. Timon: Yeah, Pumbaa. Well, enough of that. {He holds up a remote control and begins fast-forwarding through the movie} {Camera pulls back to show Timon and Pumbaa in silhouette in a row of theater seats, Mystery Science Theater 3000-style.} Pumbaa: Uh... Timon, what are you doing? Timon: I'm fast-forwarding to the part where we come in! Pumbaa: {aghast} But you can't go out of order! Timon: Au contraire, my porcine pal. I've got the remote! Pumbaa: But everyone's gonna get confused! {He grabs a second, bigger remote} We gotta go back to the beginning of the story. {He begins rewinding the movie} Timon: We're not in the beginning of the story! {He pauses the movie on Jimmy Neutron hitting a sign, the movie begins fast-forwarding again} Pumbaa: Yes, we were! The whole time. {rewinds; the film shows a plant about to eat Cindy as she screams with a squawk of confusion} Cindy: AAH!! Timon: Yeah, but they don't know that! {indicates the audience; switches the movie direction again, on Miss Fowl trying to defend herself from an angry worm with a lion-roar sound} Pumbaa: Then why don't we tell them our story? {pauses the movie on a snarling close-up of King Goobot; Timon and Pumbaa both shriek and dive under their seats} Timon: {slowly re-emerging} Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we tell him our story? Pumbaa: Oh, I like the sound of that. Timon: A little backstage tour. Take 'em behind the scenes for a revealing and intimate look at the story within the story! Pumbaa: 'Cause what they don't know is how we really were there even though they didn't know we were there, you know? Timon: Couldn't have said it better myself! {rewinds the movie again} Pumbaa: So does this mean we're going back to the beginning? (The Paramount Pictures logo starts playing in reverse) Timon: {melodramatically} Oh, no, Pumbaa. No. We're going way back... to before the beginning. When I Was Young... Pumbaa Sitting on the Remote No Fortune Cookies Look Fat? Pumbaa Pauses Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius to Get Some Grubs Timon Crying Pumbaa: Timon? Are you crying? Where's the Grub? Running Timon: What was with the running? If you can call that running. Pumbaa: I was giving you time to catch up! Timon: You big lug. Timon and Pumbaa Rewind Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Gallery at the cinema.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa At The Cinema: Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TTd0j-T44KI Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt -1- Jimmy Neutron; Boy Genius Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt -2- Jimmy Neutron- Boy Genius Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt -3- Jimmy Neutron- Boy Genius Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt -4- Jimmy Neutron- Boy Genius Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt -5- Jimmy Neutron- Boy Genius Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt -6- Jimmy Neutron- Boy Genius Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt -7- Jimmy Neutron- Boy Genius Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt -8- Jimmy Neutron- Boy Genius Timon and Pumbaa Rewind Jimmy Neutron- Boy Genius Category:Timon and Pumbaa at the Movies Segments Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki